


Beside You In Time

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: glam_100, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes giving up everything isn't a hard choice at all.</p><p>Written for PROMPT #005: VAMPIRES at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/38214.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 8 x 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ Character death, of the non-permanent variety (it IS vamp fic, after all)  
>  _Author's note 1 :_ Title from the song of the same name by Nine Inch Nails, which I had on repeat while writing this. It's a strange little song, but it fits this fic. I couldn't find an album version online to point you to, but there's a decent live version of it [**here**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ormO_EnRuak).  
>  _Author's note 2 :_ Thanks to aislinntlc for the pre-read!  
>  _Other (unrelated) responses to this prompt :_ [Not Looking For The Cure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268080)

"How bad is it?" Tommy asked, peering into the darkness.

"I'm managing," Adam answered, disembodied voice strained.

Tommy swallowed hard. Adam had told him once that vampires turned feral if they went too long without feeding. Adam hadn't fed in over a week, too busy jetting all over the country for promo. Willing, trustworthy blood donors were hard to find away from home.

"How long until…" Tommy asked, dreading the answer.

Voice laced with resignation and regret, Adam said, "Soon."

Tommy's heart started to pound.

"That's not helping," Adam warned wearily.

Tommy bit his bottom lip, coming to a decision.

*

"You have to turn me," Tommy said, a sense of calm washing over him.

" _No_."

"Will a pint or two be enough to stop it at this point?" Tommy asked.

"No," Adam admitted grudgingly.

Silence filled the metal box they'd been stuck in for hours. It could be hours yet before they were rescued. They'd gotten texts. An earthquake had hit LA and power was down all over.

"We were already planning to do it," Tommy reasoned, changing tactics.

"Not in a goddamn _elevator_ ," Adam hissed.

"It's not ideal," Tommy agreed, "but we don't really have a choice, do we?"

*

Adam was silent for a long time. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet that Tommy had to strain to hear him. "I had it all planned out. Candles, champagne, silk sheets … the whole thing."

"Sounds cheesy," Tommy teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Adam huffed out a laugh. "You love cheesy."

Tommy grinned in the direction of Adam's voice, knowing Adam could see him just fine even though Tommy couldn't see a thing. "I love _you_."

There was rustling and then Adam was in front of him, hands Tommy couldn't see cupping his face. "I love you, too."

*

Tommy licked his lips. "Do it. Before it's too late and you rip my throat out by accident instead."

Adam touched his forehead to Tommy's. "This sucks."

Tommy bit back the obvious pun and reached up, palms covering the backs of Adam's hands, keeping them pressed to his cheeks.

"I know," he whispered.

"I was going to make it so good for you," Adam said, voice frustrated. "There wouldn't have been any pain. You would've just drifted to sleep in my arms and woken up _mine_."

Tommy swallowed, aching for what could've been.

"You can do that for me here."

*

Adam shook his head, his forehead rubbing against Tommy's. "If they rescue us too soon, you could wake up in the fucking morgue on a cold metal slab all by yourself."

Tommy didn't want that any more than Adam. "You can't like, hide my body in the elevator shaft?"

"And risk an aftershock shaking you loose before you come back? No." Adam leaned in, brushing his lips over Tommy's. "I'm so sorry for not feeding when I got back."

Tommy kissed him back, then said, "You were busy fucking me through the mattress. I'm not gonna hold it against you."

*

Silence fell between them, interrupted by sounds of the building creaking around them.

"Want another reason?" Tommy asked.

"What?"

"The building's damaged. If an aftershock hits, human me might not survive, but vampire me…"

Adam sighed. "Come here."

He caught Tommy's hands in his, guiding Tommy forward as he backed up.

Tommy straddled Adam's lap, his arms brushing the elevator wall behind Adam's back as they hugged. Tommy pressed his face into the crook of Adam's neck, remembering a time when no heat radiating or sounds of life thrumming below the surface had felt strange. Now, it felt like home.

*

The cool, wet tongue that licked along his jugular a moment later wasn't unexpected, but Tommy still jumped a little.

"You're sure?" Adam asked, even though Tommy knew Adam could smell how very much he wanted it.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything ever," Tommy said emphatically.

Adam nosed at Tommy's neck, inhaling him before licking his jugular again.

Tommy moaned, angling his head to the side to give Adam better access. "Please," he asked on a whisper of breath, heart pounding once again.

"Gonna make it so good, baby," Adam said between licks. "Love you so much."

*

A hand threaded through the hair at the back of Tommy's head as pointed fangs skimmed across his throat.

Tommy's breath caught when Adam pressed them firmly against his neck, sharp pinpricks that just barely broke skin. Adam was giving him one last out.

"I'll still be me, right?" Tommy asked, suddenly nervous.

"You have me and you're willing. You'll be you," Adam promised, hand rubbing along Tommy's back.

Tommy nodded, relaxing in Adam's arms. "I'm ready."

Adam whispered one last _I love you,_ and then razor sharp fangs sank into willing flesh, taking his life and giving him … eternity.


End file.
